creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Box: Chapter One
A young woman was sitting at her desk fixing a golden armclock. Her hands were a blur as she found faults that needed fixing. Her piercing crimson eyes were focused on the miniature parts as she put them in place. For a couple of seconds she stopped and looked at her watch to see the time. Unlike the fancy, beautiful, golden armclock she was fixing, her watch was a simple, gray, poket watch that has gotten dim with age. The time was 5:25, just mere minutes before the owner of the golden watch came. The young woman grimaced and closed her watch. Then, she closed the golden watch and started wiping it with a wet, white cloth. ---- A couple of minutes later, she heard the bell on the door ring and then loud footsteps. She didn't look up as she did finishing touches to the armclock. "So, have you finished fixing my clock yet, Watcher?" boomed the voice of no other than Fredrick Witt. Finally the young lady looked up. After a couple of seconds of looking at him she smiled and said, "Yes, I believe I have." "Good Alex Watcher." said Mr. Witt as he took the watch and looked at it. After making sure everything was alright he said "Here is your payment for the quality work," and put a small bag of money. Then, he turned and walked away in his kingly way. ---- Her name was Alex Watcher and she was the owner of the clock shop named: "Clock An' Watch Shop: Here we fix, buy, and sell clocks an' watches". Alex was the family member of the great Watcher family of clock/watch fixers/sellers/buyers which had been known for 10 generations now. Since young age, the young lady was taught the hard work of fixing clocks and watches. She had very little friends, since her childhood consisted of learning everything about the structure of those mehanisms. Alex lived in a land of magic and strange happenings. There were wizards, devils, angels, gods, and just plain old trolls! And if all of the unnatural things were to be wrote down, even the fastest reader wouldn't even be half through the book in 100 years! ---- At the age of 19, Alex only had one friend - Alan Witt (son of Fredrick Witt). They have met not too long ago, when he was trying to run away from a known witch. FLASHBACK Alex was sitting in her shop fixing another watch. Suddenly a young man banged into her shop and ran up to the desk. He was panting and every five seconds looked behind out into the street. Finally, after a minute of panting, he said, "Please miss, hide me somewhere!" and looked at her with tear filled eyes. At first Alex thought that that young fool had angered some kind of devil. So, she refused, thinking "I have better things to do, than get in trouble." It seemed the young man was really desperate. He actually went down to his knees and begged, and I mean, "begged", her to hide him. WIP Category:Anasstassia Love Alexandrra Onix Category:Stories Category:WIP